1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boats and, more particularly, is concerned with a dinghy towing brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,996, dated Jan. 10, 1967. Miller disclosed a method and apparatus for slowing the forward speed of a towed submerged vessel. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,379 dated Nov. 5, 1991, Cherry disclosed a method and apparatus for controlling the speed of boats. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,681 dated Jan. 2, 1951, Frieder, et al., disclosed a sea anchor. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,900 dated Nov. 13, 1984, Rutten, et al., disclosed a sea anchor. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,628 dated Mar. 29, 1988, Baughman disclosed a recoverable sea anchor and method therefor. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,583 dated Sep. 25, 1990, Renouard disclosed a water ski safety apparatus.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.